Gintama in Domino
by TuViejaEnTanga
Summary: Gintoki finds himself walking in a strange city and he doesn't remember how he got there. What's he going to do now? (Translated from spanish)
1. Domino city?

Gintoki didn't comprehend very well what was happening. He was accustomed at all kind of weird situations; after all, living with a sadic alien and a virgin fanatic of Otsu wasn't a joke. But sometimes in his life used to pass things in wich he didn't know how to react. And now he was in one of these situations.

"_How the fuck did I end up here?_", he asked himself while walking on a strange city, apparently more modern than Edo. He was surprised when he realized that there were no amantos walking down the street, and see that everyone looked like a strange bug.

_"Must be the heat." _Gintoki shrugged thinking that sooner or later everyone would die as a result of gamma rays. But then, he stopped and realized something. He was the only person in the city wearing tradicional clothes. Everyone else were wearing work suits, shirts and brights pants, ridiculous to Gintoki's opinion. And that hair! Who in their fucking life would dye his hair green, pink, blue or red? Even in Edo wasn't very common to see people looking like that.

After walking for a while, he decided to ask a passerby where he was. On the sidewalk he saw a teenager with white and long hair down to his shoulders, and decided he would ask the fellow.

"Excuse me, kid." he capted his atention with a vague greeting.

"Yes?" The boy turned to see who spoke, and was surprised to see a stranger wearing typical tradicionals clothes of a samurai and a wooden sword tied at his waist.

"Sorry if im delaying you for an appointment with a schoolgirl, kid, but i'm somewhat confused about my location. May you tell me where i am?"

The boy saw him, once again, surprised. Then he blushed when he review each word the stranger spoke.

"Emm...this...I don't have a girlfriend, sir." The blush disappeared from this face. "I'm surprised you don't know this city, sir. You're in Domino, the central city of Japan and where the best duelists live, including Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto."

The adult looked at him with a face that hinted that he did not understand a single word he spoke. They ran a full minute in silence, staring at each other and, when the boy was about to open his mouth again, Gintoki silenced him.

"Do not call me _sir_, you make me feel old. I'm Sakata Gintoki, thanks for telling me where i am, by the way."

The boy nodded and showed him one of his innocents smiles. To Gintoki, that gesture seemed vaguely familiar.

"My name is Ryo Bakura, a pleasure to meet you, Sakata-san."

"Yeah, a pleasure I guess. Well I guess you have other matters to attend to, thanks for the information."

"It's nothing. I hope we'll meet again, Sakata-san."

Gintoki looked at him and noticed malice in his voice.

"Yeah...whatever you say."

"Good-bye." he said cheerfully, and walked away.

_"That was weird." _Gintoki thought. _"That smile... reminds me of Kagura's brother."_


	2. Trapped in a different anime

After the weird encounter with the Bakura guy, Gintoki toured the city a little longer to find any track that somehow would open his mind. He thought maybe it could be due to a drunkenness he had the previous day, but knew it wasn't. If he had a drunkenness, he wouldn't have the senses alert, and besides he was sure he hadn't gone to any bar to drink. During his journey he discovered that apparently there was a very popular card game called 'Duel Monsters' and there where even trades for it!

He stopped and looked in the distance an imposing stadium. Above him, an advertising ballon with the name of a company called **Kaiba Corp. **flew over. Irritated, confused and dejected, he ventured himself to a place he'd seen some buildings back and sat back down the shade of a tree to think.

_"Now that I think about it, this looks like the scene of a fully different animeeeee! How the fuck did I end up here? Our author gorilla never told us of any new crossover!" _Gintoki thought, fuming over his head. A minute later he managed to calm down, and tried to think more rationally.

_"But if this was a crossover the normal thing would be that they tell us. Like when we make one with those losers from Sket Dance. But being my author, can be anything. Maybe he even put me in this anime without any licence and right now I'm filing in the story. Ha, ha... but I do not think he can get this far, right? We have enough problems in our own production studio. They also wouldn't stop making complaints about inappropiate things we impose both in the manga and in the anime, and because of the copyright. We definitely don't need any more demands. Think Gintoki, what would you do in a situation like this?... Maybe I should avoid standing in the way of any major character and get to know them. Call the least attention possible until this is resolved so there aren't many damages left. Though already with my presence here will cause considerable controversy. But now that I think... what anime is this? I don't remember any city called Domino..."_

"Sir, are you alright?" A child's voice startled Gintoki, who almost got hit with a branch located above his head.

The boy bowed his head in apology. Gintoki looked up at him and wasn't surprised at all when he saw the strange structure of his hair (at this point, he was already used at seeing colorful and lively hairs). His hair was composed of three different types: light, dark-haired and red; also had several strands that spreaded through his head like quills. He had big and innocent eyes like the other guy he met, Bakura, but they were more sincere. He also was ridiculously short and wore a strange golden triangle around his neck.

"Huh?" Gintoki said, dumbfounded.

"I asked you if you were alright. You look pale." Gintoki downplayed with a disproportionate gesture of hands.

"Nothing you should worry about, kid. You shouldn't get worried about strangers. If you got so much free time, you should go home and study." Gintoki said with disapproval.

The boy looked puzzled, as if he wasn't expecting that answer.

"Sorry if I'm a bother, sir. I was just passing by and I noticed you didn't seem to feel very well. Sorry if I'm nosy."

Gintoki looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Now you're bothering me, kid. Who are you? It's not usually for someone to behave politely with a stranger. Or at least in my case"

The boy smiled at that and sat on a bench next to the tree where Gintoki was laying.

"You're not from here, right? Your clothes stand out to much."

Gintoki just shrugged.

"You could say that."

"Oh, pardon my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Yugi, nice to meet you."

"Gintoki." replied the permed simply.

"And what do you think...?"

"YUGII, COME, WE NEED TO GET BAK TO YOUR GRANDPA'S STORE!" another teenager, tall and blond with blue eyes, interrupted. He greeted Yugi with exaggerated gestures of arms from the park entrance. Yugi had clogged his ears because of the high pitch of his friend's voice. Gintoki decided that he already disliked the blond guy.

"Don't be so loud!" a girl with short brown hair appeared behind him, and struck his head.

"Ahhh, that hurts." he said rubbing the bump which was starting to grow up between his hair.

"Serves you right, Joey." another guy appeared alongside the girl and sneered.

Seeing his friends gathered at the entrance of the place, waiting for him, Yugi turned to Gintoki.

"I have to go, my friends are waiting for me. See ya', Gintoki."

And he left.

Gintoki watched the kid catching up with his friends. Suddenly, their faces became serious and they discussed about something that Gintoki nor deciphered, nor cared. He only paid attention to the expresions, and saw how Yugi's face paled. He seemed to be worry about something. Then the faces of his friends turned to look at Gintoki with suspicion. He, perhaps knowing they were talking about him, took a new interest in the lawn. _"So green and so vital for Earth." _he thought, ignoring the stares of Yugi's friends. After a minute, the boys resumed their road trip to "Grandpa's shop" and Gintoki felt alone again. He found himself remembering his misadventures in the Yorozuya and in the Shinsengumi. He wondered what Kagura and Shinpachi were doing and if he could get out of this. But then a silvery light within him fulminate with dexterity, hearing a familiar voice calling him:

"GIN-SAN/CHAN!" Immediately he stood, and looked around with hope.

"KAGURAA? SHINPACHI?" he called them loudly. Heeding the call, Kagura and Shinpachi appeared before hin in an instant; throwing and knocking him to the floor with a bear hug.

"Gin-chan! You don't know how worried we were." Kagura said with tears running down her cheeks.

"We asked everyone in this damn city if they'd seen you somewhere, and luckly we stumbled across with this weird guy with white hair who told us he saw you." Shinpachi said, tightening his arms.

"I don't like this city, Gin-chan. There're too many colored hairs."

"Yeah, and everyone seems to be obsessed with a silly game of cards." Shinpachi added.

Gintoki looked at them with a smile, enough to stop the crying of his two companions.

"I'm glad you found me, guys. By the way, anyone knows how it is that we got here?"

Shinpachi and Kagura exchanged glances.

"We expected you to know, Gin-san." Shinpachi said, puzzled.

Gintoki frowned.

"This is going to be very complicated." he murmured, dejected. "Seems we're going to have a long chat."

Shinpachi and Kagura looked at him expectantly, eagers for answers.

Gintoki told them how, out of nowhere, he found himself a couple of hours ago walking on the streets of Domino, with a clouded memory. He told them about the strange white-haired guy he'd met on the street, and about the tricolor-haired kid with a golden triangle tied up a metal chain on his neck. Kagura and Shinpachi listened intently with serious looks and said they'd also met this Bakura guy in a game store. There, Shinpachi and Kagura had gotten in order to ask if they'd seen Gintoki somewhere, and it was that guy who, to the surprise of all the presents, told them. They also confirmed of seeing Yugi's friends in the store.

To the disappointment of the three Yorozuya, that was how much there was to discuss about the previous events. Gintoki then told them about his "theory" of why they were there. Listening to him, Shinpachi and Kagura opened their eyes, as if someone had suddenly awakened them from their trance with a bucket of ice water.

"That's not possible, Gin-san! Our author is not stupid enough to get us into a big mess like this. I mean, yes, he has his own... but still that doesn't justify he can achieve those limits. It would be like plunging directly into a sandstorm withouth the slightest protection. It'd be a disaster!" Shinpachi almost shouted.

"Gin-chan, our author gorilla is not that stupid, right?" Kagura looked Gintoki's eyes and didn't find any emotion akin to mockery.

"But if you were right, It'd be possible that right now we're rewriting the story of this anime. It might be even possible that those guys we'd met back there were in fact the main characters." Shinpachi interjected.

Before Gintoki could even open his mouth to answer, a bright light appeared in front of them. The three Yorozuya protected themselves from the blinding light, and when it disappeared they looked up to see what'd happened. They heard an animal sound and by little there jaws were dropped when they saw who was standing there, rubbing his nose with a finger and scratching his head with another.

"IS...IS OUR AUTHORRRR!" Shinpachi yelled.


	3. Meanwhile, in Sorachi's life

_**5 hours before, in Hideaki Sorachi's studio.**_

_"Now what should I do? I've run out of chips and I don't have any other bananas left, arrghh. Also I have to do the next chapter of Gintama for tomorrow and it's already 8:50 pm. I'm huungryyy..."_

The phone of the room rang and, with the little will he had, Sorachi crawled towards it and attended.

"Yeeess? Sorachi speaking."

_"Hideaki, sir, is that you? Oh, thanks God, you don't know how it costs me to get your private numer." _An overwhelmed voice spoke.

"Huh? If you're one of those obsessive fans who would do anything to talk to me, i'm sorry but i'm not in the mood. And if you want to ask me drawing clases, ask them to Masashi Kishimoto."

_"It's not about that, sir. I'm afraid that there're more serious issues at hand." _

Hearing the sudden change in the stranger's voice, Sorachi squinted and spoke sparingly.

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

_"My name is Hiroshi Eita. I work as a librarian in the center, Hideaki-san."_

"Mmm...I think i've heard of you. You've got your reputation as far as i know."

_"Could be, but that's irrelevant now. I called for a reason, and you may need to be ready before hearing what i'm about to say."_

Sorachi sharpened his ears.

"Talk now, the suspence is killing me."

_"I heard news about Oshiro Hayate infiltrating in your Production's Studio of Gintama."_

Silence.

"What did you say?" Sorachi said, shocked.

_"Don't make me repeat myself, Hideaki-san."_

Sorachi closed his fist harshly and gritted his teeth. The color drained from his face and he felt a brief dizziness.

"It can't be. That man has sworn to never work with me again. You must be mistaken."

_"I'm afraid i'm not. Listen, Hideaki-san, i'm just warning you. You can do whatever you like, but honestly i wish you well, i'm fan of Gintama as you can see..."_

"Ha! I knew it! You're just a stalker, right? you're just making all this verse, am i right?"

_"No, that's not what i meant, Hideaki-san. I'm actually being serious."_

"How do i know that i can trust you, then?" Sorachi asked, suspicious.

_"That depends on you. I have proofs. If you wish i suggest we can meet each other in the bar that's around the studio, what do yo say?"_

"Perfect." Sorachi agreed.

Withouth saying another word, Sorachi hung up the phone line and got out on the street, but not before saving his cellphone in the pocket of his leather jacket and closed the studio with key. Also, he decided to activate one of the spy cameras that was inside. Just in case. Actually, he wasn't that paranoid to use one of those rare gadgets in his own studio; but still, a friend he'd met in the universtity insisted to buy one in case of robbery or whatever. He made a mental note to thank him later. Now he had other plans in mind. His and Gintama's reputation were at stake. He must settled all these matters as soon as possible and try to finish the least hurt possible. But that wasn't exactly what was going around in Sorachi's head like a floating aimlessly. Again, Oshiro Hayate was the architect of all the vines that crossed Sorachi's mind as a big estepicursor.

Sorachi finally reached the bar's entrance and, before getting in, he took a deep breath. There, at a secluded table, he saw a guy with long black hair tied up in a ponytail, blanck shirt and green old pants. Seeing him, the guy nodded, almost imperceptibly, and Sorachi ventured to break path through him.

"Good afternoon, Hideaki-san." he bowed politely.

"Don't give me that shit, just tell me what the hell is happenning." Sorachi cut him.

Eita Hiroshi smiled.

"Always to the point, aren't you? Well, first of all i'll show you some pictures that perhaps will convince you about the sudden appearence of the beloved Hayate."

"Show me, then." Sorachi prompted him, looking at a black bag with a wince.

Eita opened the bag and got three colored pictures. In one of them, a man with little gray hair was against the Recording Studio of Gintama, looking over his shoulder as if waiting for anyone to show up. In the second one, the same man was trying to force the lock of the front door, and in the last one he finally managed to bypass security and get in. Sorachi couldn't believe his eyes.

"This can't be..."

"Unfortunatly, yes."

"I knew that asshole still wouldn't give up! I should've sent him to the demon when i first met him."

"What is exactly your relationship with this guy, Hideaki-san?"

Sorachi looked at him doubtful.

"Wait...now that i think about it, who are you and why are you helping me?"

Eita sighed.

"I've already told you, Hideaki-san. I'm Hiroshi Eita, librarian from the center. I watch Gintama."

"Oh, well then. But it really surprises me that one of my fans have the balls to get into my private life and also contact my private number." Sorachi said with little sarcasm.

Eita scratched his head awkwardly.

"I have my sources."

"Ch, whatever. Thanks for telling me this, and although i still think you're not totally reliable...fuck it, who cares."

"Then i suggest you do something about this, Hideaki-san. If what you say is true and this man only brings problems, this could end up costing you dearly in the end."

"Don't talk like you know my relationship with that man, Hanawa. This is a private matter."

"I'm Hiroshi, not Hanawa." His reply fell on deaf ears.

"You're going to help me with this, Hanawa. Together we'll save Gintama of the hands of this bug!" Sorachi said enthusiastically.

"Great! But tell me...emm...Who's Hayate, exactly?"

Sorachi's face was distorted and became a grimace.

"He was someone i worked with a long ago. Believe it or not, he was the reason i did Gintama. We were once friends... but that's not the case now. Now he's nothing but a tramp aimlessly, trying to shit on the work of others."

"Hideaki-san... I don't want to offend you, but that sounds like he's very much like you."

Sorachi ignored him.

"We worked together, yes, but we both had different ideas. He wanted a manga about ninjas, i wanted one about samurais. He preferred drama, i preferred comedy; he wanted a Kakashi, i wanted a Gintoki..."

"Yeah, yeah, go to the point already." For the first time, Eita was getting impatient.

Sorachi looked at him and sighed.

"What matters is that i managed to win, however, he didn't. From that moment he began to hate me so like his mother. Even worse. I gave him the opportunity to work with me in Gintama, but he'd always try to find different ways to fuck my work. After dismissing him, i never heard from him ever again. At least until today."

"I see..."

Both were silent for a few minuter, drinking a coffre wich the waitress had brought to them during their conversation. Then, once Sorachi finished his coffe, he stood up from his chair and motioned Eita to follow him.

"Where're we going?" Eita asked.

"Let's go to my production studio. I left some spy cameras lit and i suspect they'd captured something."

They reached the production studio of Gintama and everything seemed to be in order. Except for one thing...

"Seems that my cameras had caught somethin." Sorachi said feigning desinterest.

Then, he connected the cameras to a laptop and put _play_ at the video.

The screen was divided into four and each one showed different parts of the department. The screen n°1 showed the hallway wich was connected with the front door and the bathroom. The screen n°2 showed the inside of the bathroon; the screnn n°3 showed the kitchen and the last one showed the recording studio.

Eita stared at him.

"Are you serious?" he said.

"What?" Sorachi asked.

"You waste two cameras, placing them in the bathroom and in the kitchen? What are you, a stalker? Want to see you teammates shitting? Wanna spy if they eat you food?"

Sorachi looked at him surprised.

"You calling me a stalker? Not at all! What happens is that Hayate really likes bathrooms and kitchens, so i though that it'd be a good idea to put the cameras there."

"It's a joke, right?"

"No, it isn't."

Eita was about to answer something else, when suddenly someone appeared on the screen n°2.

"It's him!" Sorachi exclaimed.

Hayate opened the door of the bathroom and looked at the outline; then sat on the toilet and pulled out an adult's magazine and started reading.

"What is he doing?" Eita said, looking at the screen with puzzlement.

"Oh, my. This can't be." Sorachi murmured.

"What? What is happening?"

"It has began." Sorachi repliend in a prophetically tone.

"Started what? What are you talking about? Is it about shitting on the toilet?"

"It's not as simple as it sounds, Hanawa. When Hayate reads pornography while shitting, is a sign that he isn't bringing nothing healthy between his hands."

"The only thing that is not healthy is your way of thinking!" Eita snapped. "From where the hell do you get this conclusions?"

Sorachi looked at him with an impassive countenance.

"Trust me." was all he said before the same man appeared, only this time in the kitchen.

"What's he doing now?" Eita asked, watching how the subject opened the fridge and pulled out two round chips wrappers.

"Then it was he who all this time was rummaging my food! Damn, he's going to pay me! And i mean it literally!"

Eita almost fell of the chair. In a manga that would appeared to him funny, but in real life, serious moments...Hideaki Sorachi was truly something else.

Eita laughed.

"Hey! What're you laughing at? You have no idea how serious this situation is, right?"

It was difficult to Eita to articulate a word amid much laughter, so instead of answering, he silenced himself. Then, they looked up at screen n°4 and they were speechless at what the say. The gray-haired man, Hayate, was mixing some papers with the Gintama ones. After that, some guys came over with him (Sorachi and Eita couldn't identify them because they were wearing black hoods) and they connected a USB flash drive to the computer's studio. The, Sorachi and Eita saw the worst. There were the Yorozuya walking as if nothing in a city that clearly wasn't part of Gintama. And characters with colored hair.

"Oh, Jesus! What happens to their hair?" Sorachi exclaimed, horrified.

"Who cares!? Take a good look at what is happening." Eita said.

Sorachi stared at the screen for a few seconds, and then opened his eyes wide.

" ' ."

"Have you noticed? The boys are in..."

"It's a pandemic! Those guys are sick in the head, literally! Who'd be that cruel to give them those haircuts? It's unthinkable!"

"Don't be so stupid, Hideaki-san! Look closely, don't you think that scene is familiar? It's the scenary of an anime which is destined to child's public, an anime wich has nothing to do with Gintama and their dirty jokes, is Yu-Gi-Oh, goddammit!"

Integrating this new information, Sorachi felt his sould falling to his feets.

"Then, that means..."

"Exactl! It means that if this gets out for the public to see, you'll have tremendous complaints by copyright. And you won't be the only handicapped, Kazuki Takahashi also will have to sue you for showing content and vocabularies own from Gintama and not childish like it's supposed to be! We must warn Mr. Takahashi of this conspirancy before he misunderstands and thinks you're the responsible."

Eita made as if to leave the room, but was stopped by Sorachi.

"Wait, before we go to visit Kazuki, i need to do something." Sorachi sad seriously.

"Do somethin? What's more important than the fate of Gintama, Hideaki-san?"

Sorachi didn't answer, instead, he went to the production studio and Eita followed him behind with curiosity. Upon entering the room, Sorachi lit the PC and started typing on the keyboard a series of codes and numbers incomprehensible to anyone who doesn't know anything about computing.

"What're you doing, Hideaki-san?"

Sorachi stopped typing and an orange window appeared.

"Some time ago i installed in this device a program wich lets me record any type of file or program that infiltrates through Bluetooth, a cable, or whatever you think. Whether you then eliminate it, this baby will keep anything that'd infiltrate."

Hearing that, Eita's face was illuminated.

"So that means we can see what's going on in Yu-Gi-Oh now, right?"

"Indeed. Before we go to visit Kazuki, i'll leave a message to the Yorozuya, so they'll understand the seriousness of this situation and to be careful."

"You think they'll do what you say?" Eita asked, not very confident.

"Being the characters i, myself, created...it's hard to say the truth. But perhaps it'd be worthwhile."

"Well, and what's your idea? Write them a letter?"

"No, i'm going to filtrare my gorilla character on the exact location of the Yorozuya."

"You can do that?" Eita asked incredulously.

"Yes, but it should be a brief message so it can pass unnotices to Hayate."

"Great, then do it asap."

"Right now i'm doing it."

And yes he did it.


	4. Unexpected events

Yugi and his friends, after meeting at the park entrance, they walked to the game store of Yugi's grandpa, and on the way they bought some burgers at Burger World so they could eat them there. So now they were gathered at a table, eating and talking about previous events.

"Those guys... I feel like there is something wrong with them, i don't know why." Tea said.

The three boys nodded.

"Yeah, it's true. Is just...i don't know. I feel like they're 'incorrects', as if they didn't belong here. It's weird." Tristan said.

"Those two guys we'd met here in the store didn't seem to be so bad. But that guy at the park...i don't trust him." Joey said.

"I don't know, Joey. He didn't seem to be that type of guy." Yugi said shyly.

"You're too trusting, Yugi. He could be someone dangerous, as far as i know. Haven't you seen the wooden sword he carried? That's suspicious." Tristan replied.

"Yami said the same thing, but he didn't say anything when i went to talk to him."

"What did he tell you exactly, Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yugi put his finger on his lower lip, trying to remember.

"Nothing in particular...he told me his name was Gintoki and he wasn't from around here. I couldn't ask much more because you guys showed up. But apparently he didn't feel very comfortable with my presence."

"That usually happens when you talk with strangers, Yugi." Joey said mockingly.

"And what about those two guys you said you found here at my grandpa's store? Who were they?" Yugi asked intrigued.

The three friends exchanged glances.

_**Flashback...**_

_Tea, Joey, Tristan and Ryo were in Yugi's grandpa's store, chatting about trivial things, when the doors opened wide and strangers came with anguished looks. One was a boy with black hair and round glasses wearing a tradicional attire and holding a wooden sword at his waist. The other was a girl who wore a chinese outfit and had red hair subjected in two pigtails._

_"Heeeeeyy! Have any of you seen a guy wearing similar clother to mine and with a white permed hair?" asked the black-haired guy._

_"Please tell us if you know, is a guy with dead fish eyes and he smells disgrace." the chinese girl completed._

_Joey, Tea and Tristan exchanged confused looks, Ryo just watched curiously, wondering what did the girl mean with 'smells like disgrace'._

_"Emm...and you are...?" Teaasked uncomfortably._

_"She's Kagura and i'm Shinpachi. We both belong to the Yorozuya, and Gintoki is our boss. Who we seek."_

_More confused faces, leaving Ryo aside._

_"Oh, speaking about Sakata-san? I saw him in the street an hour ago and he asked me for location. He seemed to be very confused." Ryo said, smiling._

_Joey, Tea and Tristan looked at him strangely._

_"You'd seen him? Where he was?" asked the now identified as Shinpachi._

_"If memory serves me right, i think i've seen him go into a park near here."_

_"Thank you! We appreciate it a lot..."_

_"Bakura Ryo." _

_"Thanks, Bakura-san!" Kagura and Shinpachi both said, before turning to the door._

_When the two strangers left, a strange silence seemed to intoxicated the environment._

_Joey was the first to break it._

_"And...Does anyone know what is the Yorozuya?" he asked unconsciously._

_"No idea." said Tristan._

_"By the way, Ryo, do you really saw that Gintoki guy?" Tea asked, addressing the albino._

_"Yes, That's what i said.", responded Bakura._

_"And what did you think?" asked Tristan._

_"He was kind of weird. I didn't talk that much, anyway."_

_"I see..." the three sighed._

_**End of Flashback...**_

"So, Gintoki is the head of those two guys, and they call themselves Yorozuya? I wonder what type of job they have." Yugi muttered, thinking.

"Who reallly worries me is Bakura. He seemed very confident talking to those two." said Joey.

"Leaving all that aside, i'm worried about Kaiba. Lately he's been more withdrawn than usual; he almost never goes to class and spends most of his time working on his experiments." Yugi said, feeling worried about his rival.

His three friends heart smiled.

"Don't worry about that idiot, Yugi. You know how he is, when he proposes to do whatever, he spends all his will." Joey tried to cheer him up.

"Joey's right, you know how obsessive Kaiba can get. It's nothing new." contributed Tristan.

"Cheer up." said Tea.

"Thank you guys..."

Seto Kaiba's office was in the shadows, silent and famous head of the company was sitting at his desk, amid the gloom, with downcast eyes, fingers interlaced and eyes unfocused. It was the position he usually used to plunge himself into a state of absolute concentration,

_"Who were those guys?" _It was the question that jingles in his mind like a spoon hitting a glass vase.

_**Flashback...**_

_Seto Kaiba had just finished some business with a foreign technology company in Miami and, after a cramped plane ride, was on his way to this mansion by a black limousine. He was thinking about his little brother Mokuba, when the limo turned towards a dark street and suddenly the engine died. Kaiba gave the driver a stern look._

_"What the hell is this, you stupid driver?" said Kaiba authoritatively._

_"Sorry, sir. Appears to be an engine failure. Wait here please, it'll be just a second." The driver apologized and left the vehicle and went to the rear of the limo so he could check if everything was in order._

_Kaiba sighed outraged, and it capted his attention that in the distance, in an alley, black silhouettes (there were four, he believed) were chattering among themselves. Kaiba's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he took some tiny ear headphones wich he'd designed for hearing long-distance conversations. His blood ran cold at what he heard._

_"Is everything ready?" asked one of them. His voice was nasal and quite gaudy._

_"Yes, we've brought the Yorozuya as the master had asked." said another. This one had a deep voice._

_"Soon the Yorozuya will cause chaos here and both will be canceled." said another with glowing eyes in the dark._

_"Let's get back soon to the master and inform him about our succes in the mission."said the latter. He was tall and burly, and Kaiba thought for a moment that it was able to see through his soul with a simple gaze._

_The four men got into a black portal and disappeared in the gloom. Kaiba looked at the site where a few seconds ago stood the black men and questions hit him like a mother trying to wake up his child for school._

_What did they mean by cancel both worlds? Who were those Yorozuya and how would they sow chaos? Who were they? Who was the master of those sinisters guys?_

_**End of flashback...**_

Kaiba raised a hand to his head and with the other he rubbed his forehead. He felt a great headache lurking him, and knew he needed to rest. He promised himself the next day he'd go to college so he wouldn't worry his younger brother too much. The last thing he wanted to do was hurting him again. That wouldn't be good at all. With some effort he managed to stand up and left his office, in search of some fresh air. Along the corridor he met his brother, and he dazzled him with a smile.

"Brother! You've finally come out of your cave. What got you so worried, brother? Is everything okay?" he asked with concern.

Kaiba smiled slightly and ruffled his hair with one hand.

"It's nothing, Mokuba. Want to get out a bit? I'll buy you an ice cream."

"Yes!" Mokuba jumped of joy, widening even more the smile of this older brother.

"I can't believe we're actually going to do this." said Shinpachi, looking for a uniform of his size.

"It's what the gorilla told us to do. I guess he has his reasons." said Gintoki, sitting on an armchair.

"This uniforms are disgusting. Why do the have to be blue? Why not red?" complained Kagura, watching with contempt his uniform.

"Don't complain about that, Kagura. Even worse is being in my situation and have to teach a whole classroom full of teenagers with useless dreams and goals that they'll surely never get to achieve." said Gintoki.

"That's too cruel, Gin-san! Don't even think about saying those things in front of the characters of this anime. Remember what the author gorilla said; the last thing we need is to infect this anime with our strange sense of humor." said Shinpachi.

"Calm down, Pattsuan, that won't happen. Oh, look. That uniform is just your waistline."

"It's quite comfortable, i think i'll stick with this one." said Shinpachi looking at himself in the mirror.

"I found my size too." joined Kagura.

"Well, in my case i think i'll choose this lab coat. They're classics in colleges." said Gintoki, before heading off the store.

_**Flashback...**_

_"Is...IS OUR AUTHOOR!" Shinpachi literally cried._

_The gorilla looked at them and stuck a finger in his nose, his expression stupid as always. But when he spoke, he surprised the three members of the Yorozuya._

_"I don't have much time, i need to talk to you right now." he said, for the first time, in a serious voice._

_"Spit it out, what the hell is happening?" Gintoki was the first to react._

_When the gorilla confirmed the three were paying attention, he proceeded._

_"As you see, this is not your anime. And no, it wasn't me who sent you here. On the contrary, was a guy who seeks to destroy Gintama. His name is Hayate Oshiro, and the anime in which he sent you is called Yu-Gi-Oh. First, i need you to understand that Yu-Gi-Oh is an anime addressed to to the child's public; i mean that any obscene joke out of context would mean a complaint to the producer of this anime. I haven't talked to the author yet, but i'm going to do it, and together we'll find the best possible solution to get you out of this trouble." _

_The Yorozuya looked at the gorilla with wide eyes, still trying to absorb all the information. Sorachi continued._

_"We are in times of crisis, so the best would be if you guys be patient and wait for this whole thing to be over. At the moment this is my motto for you: First, try to not engage with the important characters." Sorachi said, showing a photo to the Yorozuya that showed Yugi and his friends; Bakura, Kaiba and Moku and Yugi's grandfather. _

_"And believe me when i say that these are only a few characters. Unfortunately, i couldn't get a photo with all of them, so i simply pointed some of them that might possibly meet."_

_"Second: Yu-Gi-Oh, unlike Gintama, it isn't a parody anime. Therefore, they just focus in their world. They don't know what the hell is Gintama and won't understand the concept of Yu-Gi-Oh as an anime. They believe they're real and they don't include any kind of relationship with the author, which by the way he's called Kazuki Takahashi. You understand me?"_

_The Yorozuya didn't speak, but nodded their heads firmly._

_"Good. Third: I told you already, but just in case i'll repeat you this because is very important and, if you neglected, it'll mean our end." said Sorachi with absolute seriousness._

_"Don't do weird jokes or of double meaning. Try to behave childishly, but not too much. Just try to not screw it up."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Understood, gorilla, anything else?" said Gintoki, impatient._

_"Yes. Two more things. I've enrolled you in High School Domino. Kagura and Shinpachi will be students, and Gintoki, because of your age, you'll be the teacher."_

_"WHAAT?" exclaimed the three in unision._

_"You heard it. And one more thing, i'll talk to Kazuki first but, you see, this anime focuses mainly on a card game called Duel Monsters. I'll discuss it with Kazuki and see if i can createone deck for each of you."_

_"WHAAT? Why would we need one? It's absurd, damnit! I can't accept it!" exclaimed Shinpachi indignantly._

_"Calm your tits, Shinpachi. None of us like this, but we'll have to overcome this together. A samurai never lowers his defenses against his enemy, no matter what." Gintoki calmed him._

_"Gin-san..."_

_"Gin-chan is right, Megane. We'll make it out of this, even if we have to cut some k*ntamas." said Kagura with a smile._

_"Kagura-chaan! Those aren't things a girl of your age should say!"_

_"Well, seems i'm running out of time. We'll meet again, guys. I recommend you to go now and buy your uniforms. Tomorrow you'll have your first day of classes. Bye-bye."_

_And he vanished._

_The three Yorozuya looked at where the silhouette of the gorilla was before. Gintoki was the first to break the silence._

_"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go shopping."_

_**End of Flashback...**_

After purchasing the uniforms, with the plenty of money the gorrilla had left them, they went to stay at a hotel room. The first thing they did was going to the dining room, in search of something to eat. Gintoki demanded a waiter to give him strawberry milk and the poor man could only stood patiently and explained him there wasn't that kind. Kagura tried to eat all the food from the buffet and Shinpachi tried to stop her, saying they would end up being thrown away from the hotel. Miraculously they saved themselves and went back to their room, and talked a bit before sleep.

"So it seems tomorrow we'll start freshman year...how fun." said Shinpachi in a depressing tone.

"And i'll be the teacher of a bunch of useless brats. I don't know if i'll survive." said Gintoki.

"I've never been to school. It should be fun, right?"asked Kagura, smiling.

The two boy looked at ther disapprovingly.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day, we'd better get some sleep." said Gintoki, clapping his hands.

By then, the three were already in their respective beds.

"Good night, boys." sai Kagura.

"Good night." Gintoki and Shinpachi nodded.


	5. Ginpachi-sensei in action!

The morning after, the Yorozuya woke up with an uncomfortable feeling of exhilaration implanted in the womb. They got up and prepared themselves. Shinpachi put on his masculine uniform and Kagura the female uniform with a pair of glasses ridiculously large that hid her eyes to go to college. Gintoki also got glasses, black pants with a blue shirt and blue tie, and above, his white lab coat. Downstairs, in the dining room of the hotel, they made a selection of the foods they'd brought for lunch and, when they got everything ready, they set off to the college.

"Good morning, Yugi, Tea." Joey and Tristan greeted on the way to college.

"Good morning, guys." Yugi and Tea wawed back.

The four friends talked about trivial things until they arrived at the college. Inside, in the classroom, they were surprised to see Kaiba, sit as if he'd never left.

"Kaiba! What are you doing here?" Joey exclaimed.

Tea, Tristan and Yugi approached him from behind

"It's eight o'clock in the morning and you already start being annoy, stupid dog." he said with his typical expression of annoyance.

Joey glared at him and clenched his fists,

"Who're calling dog!?" he said motioning to hit him before being stopped by his friend.

"Joey, i can't believe you have to fight him every time you meet him." said Tristan, sighing.

"He's right, Joey. And you should be less hateful, Kaiba." contributed Tea.

"..."was Yugi's brilliant response.

At that moment the bell rang and everyone went to their places. Then, a guy who neither Yugi, Bakura, Tea, Joey and Tristan expected to see, entered the room. The man was tall, with curly white hair and a bored expression glued to his face. He was wearing glasses, black pants, a blue shirt and a blue tie under a white lab coat. Some students were surprised to see that the man standing at the center of the room was smoking.

"Hello, good morning, brats. I'll introduce myself: I'm your new History teacher, Ginpachi-sensei. My favorite food is anything with lots of sugar, although i keep a limit because of the diabetes; and my favorite text book is the Jump. Done. There's nothing much more to say. Now i'll introduce two new students who will accompany you for the rest or the year. Or maybe not, whatever."

Hearing his introduction, all the students felt a drop of swear falling down their temples. The new teacher appeared to be very hones, most had thought.

All eyes were fixed on the door and two boys that Yugi's friends knew appeared. One was a boy of average height, with short black hair and glasses.

"Good morning. I'm Shimura Shinpachi, nice to meet you." he said, smiling sympathetically.

Beside him was a petite girl with red hair tied up witho two chinese fasteners on the sides of her head. No one was able to see her eyes because of the huge glasses she used.

"Yo, guys! I'm Yato Kagura. Please be kind with me." she said wawing sweetly.

"Well, that's all. Kagura, Shinpachi, go and take place at those two seats at the corner." said Ginpachi-sensei, and two of them went to their respective seats.

"Emm...Ginpachi-sensei." a boy in the second row raised his hand.

"What is it, Jimmy?"

The boy winced in pain.

"My name isn't Jimmy, from where did you get that?" he asked indignantly.

"Everyone i don't for me it's just Jimmy." the teacher excused himself.

Several sweaty faces appeared again.

"Emm...whatever you say, why do you smoke here Ginpachi-sensei? I thought that was forbidden."

"This's not a cigarette, Jimmy. It's a palette."

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy, all except Kagura and Shinpachi.

"Whaat? That's clearly a cigarette, Ginpachi-sensei." exclaimed Joey hastily.

The permed looked at him with mild annoyance and took off the palette from his mouth, surprising everyone in the class, except Shinpachi and Kagura of course.

"How's that even possible?" Kaiba growled.

Gintoki, or rather Ginpachi-sensei, returned the palette to this mouth.

"I know what many of you might be thinking, is just sugar, nothing bad at all."

"I'm pretty sure there's something very bad if you're making smoke of that thing!" Tristan exclaimed.

Yugi was speechless.

"_**Yugi, that man is definitely Gintoki, the one we meet yesterday. You think we should still trust him?**_" asked Yami in his head.

_"I'm still hoping he's not a bad guy." _Yugi replied.

Yami didn't answer.

"...so this year we're going to study somethin like Ancient Egypt, but first i'll tell you about the previous facts before the creation of the Egyptian Kingdom" the teacher explained, earning the interest of many students.

"You see.." he began to say. "...before we'd evolutioned to be Homo Sapiens, there was a primitive race wich still lives among us...the gorillas."

Everyone gasped at his ridiculous introduction. Seriously? Gorillas?

"Heey, aren't the egyptians supposed to be Homo Sapiens? I'm pretty sure the egyptians weren't gorillas." Shinpachi said out loud, startling more than one.

_"This guy's going to b annoying."_ Kaiba thought.

"Patience, i haven't gotten there yet, Shipachi-kun. It's going to pass a long period of time before the gorillas evolve to be egyptians." Ginpachi-sensei explained.

_**"I don't like the way he talks."**_ said Yami, clearly offended.

_"You shouldn't be offended at that, Yami, is just history after all." _Yugi replied in his head.

_**"You think i'm a gorilla or something?"**_ asked Yami sarcastically.

Yugi made a pathetic attempt to suppress a smile.

_**"I saw that." **_Yami noticed.

"...in Egypt circulated a very famous river called the Nile. Later, when the egyptians had already settled there, they would do a calendar for the dates of ascent and descent of the growing. In times of flood, the Nile dragged to the shore some kind of black mud that served as fertilizer for agriculture. Knowing that, the egyptians used it for agricultural work. I guess you'll understand that in a large desert like Egypt, it's kind of difficul to find fertile land and water." Everyone nodded. "So then various egyptian people settled near the Nile and emerged a great rivalry between those two people because they shared different beliefs and other things they didn't have in common. At that time, the egyptian people was divided into Lower and Upper Egypt, and both had a king who weard a crown with different shapes, representing their people. Then came a king who decided to fight against the other people and unify them. That's how Egypt became a kingdom." said Gin-sensei.

"What happened with the gorillas?" asked Kagura.

Shinpachi then wished the earth to swallow him alive.

"It's simple, went from being naked to wearing egyptian clothes." he answered, and in his mind appeared an image of gorillas wearing robes and sandals in the vast dessert.

"So the only thing that evolve were the clothes, right!?" exclaimed Shinpachi with a psychotic expression.

Everyone in class was shocked at seeing that an innocent looking boy would reveal himself that way to the teacher.

"Not exactly, Shinpachi-kun. Remember that every man evolves depending what he uses. Like when they say that the clothing you wear reflects your personality."

"That has absolutely nothing to do! And that only applies to Homo Sapiens." argued Shinpachi.

"Shinpachi's right, what the hell does the clothes have to do with the evolution of man?" interfered Joey.

"Much. Thanks to the clothing we can classify different types of people. For example from the early urban rap rapper to the modern rapper that focuses on making poor music for the big music companys. Everything evolves."

"On the contrary, they've fallen back on the evolutionary scale!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"Emm...Do you have idea what're we discussing, Yugi?" Tea whispered to Yugi.

Yugi looked at her and shrugged in amusement.

"Something about rappers and gorillas."

Tea almost fell off the chair.

"Well, students, seems that the class's about to finish We'll meet next week or whenever the schedule decides. Later. And remember to study." concluded Gin-sensei, before leaving the class.

The bell rang and Yugi and his friends approach Shinpachi and Kagura.

"Guess we already know each other, don't we?" said Tristan.

Shinpachi and Kagura turned and to their horror (or rather Shinpachi's), they were in front of the protagonists of the anime. Shinpachi began to sweat.

"Uh...Oh, look Kagura-chan! That garden over there seems to be very interesting, we should go and see it." said Shinpachi, trying to avoid eye contact with the characters of the anime they were invading.

"I'm hungry, Shin-chan. Let's go eat something." Kagura complained, ignoring Yugi and the others.

"You've just eaten your lunch, Kagura-chan! Come, let's go see the garden." he said, literally dragging her out of reach of Yugi and his friends.

The newly appointed were puzzled at how quickly those two had vanished from their view.

Joey frowned.

"I don't trust those guys. They act too suspicious."

"Don't tell me, Joey." said Tea rolling her eyes.

Joey looked away, blushing.

"It seems that i'm not the only one who thinks something strange is happening, right?" Bakura suddenly appeared behind them. The classmates were surprised to see that it was his evil identity.

Seeing him, Yami got out the puzzle.

"What are you up to, Bakura?" he asked with commanding voice.

Bakura smirked.

"Nothing in particular. Actually i'm as well informed as you are about these Yorozuya guys. It seems they're trying to avoid attention, although they're failing miserably."

"You said Yorozuya?" Kaiba suddenly appeared.

Everyone looked surprised.

"You know something, Kaiba?" asked Yami.

Kaiba looked at him suspiciously.

"None of your business. Now tell me, what do you know of Yorozuya?" he demanded.

"We won't say anything if you don't answer us." said Joey.

"No one asked you, dog."

"Who the hell are you calling dog!?" Joey tried to pounce against Kaiba, but was stopped by Tristan.

"Would you just stop?" said Tristan, getting mad.

"We'll tell you what we know only if you promise to tell us what _you_ know." said Yami narrowing his eyes.

"Ok, i'll tell you. But first let's go to a more private place." agreed Kaiba.

"Um...what are you talking about guys?" suddenly asked the real Ryo.

They all, except Kaiba, looked at himwith concern.

"Nothing important." said Yami.

"Yeah, don't worry. Just trivial things." said Tea.

Ryo blinked and looked confused.

"Oh, well. I'm going to get something to eat, you guys need something?" he asked gently.

They all shook their heads and Ryo left.

"What was that?" asked Joey.

"It appears to be that Bakura prefers to investigate by himself. Let him be." Kaiba shrugged.

Yami frowned.

"I'd rather avoid to let him do what he wants but, given the circumstances, our best move would be to meet the Yorozuya befora Bakura does." he confidently opined.

All but Kaiba nodded.

"That reminds me, you have to tell me who are the Yorozuya I'm pretty sure you know." said Kaiba.

Yami looked at him and nodded.

"They are the teacher and the two new students. The one who calls himself Ginpachi is actually called Gintoki. Don't ask me why he chose that name. The other two are Shinpachi and Kagura."

Kaiba didn't look so surprise.

"I see...anything else?"

"Yes." said Yami. "The other day Yugi and i found Gintoki in a plark near here He wore samurai clother, if i'm correct, and he had a wooden sword."

Kaiba frowned upon hearing the new information.

"True, and the other two we saw them when they suddenly appeared in the Game Store. They asked us desperately if we'd seen Gintoki somewhere. The boy, Shinpachi, had the same appearance as Gintoki and Kagura wore chinese clothes." said Tristan.

Kaiba put a finger on his chin and tried to analyze the information.

"I see...then it may be that the three of them were separated or something like that." he reasoned.

Tea opened her eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's right! And Bakura answered them he'd already seen Gintoki earlier. Although we shouldn't make crazy conclusions with this little information. Bakura told us Gintoki only asked him for directions, nothing else." she said.

"I understand. So then it could be because of that Bakura also has gotten himself into this mess." said Joey.

"Now you see, Joey?" said Tristan, unimpressed.

Joey clenched his teeth and glared him.

"We've told you everything. Those three are part of the Yorozuya group. We don't know what they do in ther 'job' though. Now's your turn." said Yami, tryingto gain Kaiba's attention, who was deep in thought.

Kaiba raised his face and looked at him with an expressionless face.

"Ok, i'll tell you."

The four friends sharpened their ears to what was coming.

"I was stuck in one of those dark places, you know, those alleys where no one would venture to go for anything. There were four black silhouettes and i heard what they said. They said about something they'd done for their 'master' and they said another thing that i can't get out of my head..."

"What was it?" asked Yami.

"_Soon the Yorozuya will cause the chaos and both will be canceled..._"quoted Kaiba of memory.

Yami-Yugi and the other looked shocked, unable to comprehend.

"What did you say?" said Joey.

"Don't make me repeat myself, dog."

"The Yorozuya will cause chaos? What does it mean? And who would be this 'master' they mentioned?" asked Tea.

"Could you see the faces of the four men?" asked Yami.

Kaiba shook his head.

"Unfortunately, i couldn't. But i think i'd recognize their voices if i heard them."

"That's somethin, i suppose." said Tristan.

Gintoki was tired. He wanted to just lie on his desk chair and spleep with his feet over the furniture. If he was at home right now he'd do it. But nooo...he had to be trapped in an unknown anime without any kind of help available. The good thing was that at least he had Shinpachi and Kagura by his side. But he couldn't help wondering what was going in the life of the others in Gintama. Good question, actually.

The author gorilla had told them that at some point he'd show up again and give them three decks of , he didn't know or care. He only wished the matter would sooner be resolved and be back to his life in Gintama. So much normally in people was beginnig to dull him. In Gintama they all had the characteristic of being "special" (abnormal) in their own way. Here, in Yin-Yan-You or whatever it was called, they all had a right attitude and they'd censored you because of saying the slightest insult as p**** or b****. It was too annoying!

Gintoki was puting away his textbook (the Jump), when suddenly a wild Shinpachi appeared in front of him.

"GIN-SAAN! We have problems!" he cried, clutching tightly Kagura's sleeve.

With a quick movement, Kagura peeked a punch on Shinpachi's face.

"Oiiii! That wasn't necessary, Kagura-chan!"

"I told you to released me, i should be eating sukonbo right now, not making a fool with you taking me for a walk by the sleeve." said Kagura with disdain.

"You never told me to let you go! And i don't see any sukonbo anywhereee."

"Hey, hey, cut the cr**, what happens?" interfered Gintoki, trying to pick up the thread of the conversation.

Shinpachi looked at him with an anguished face.

"They are the protagonists of the anime, Gin-san. They recognize us, and worse, they suspect."

Suddenly, Gintoki stiffened and began to sweat. Kagura didn't quite understand the whole mess of the situation, but she let herself swept away by the current.

"What shall we do, Gin-san? Was it really a good idea to enroll in this college? I don't think our author gorilla did this for nothing." based Shinpachi a little nervous.

Gintoki nodded with one hand on his chin in a thinking gesture.

"The author gorilla may be rough sometimes. But when it comes to protect Gintama, i'm sure he'd give anything. There must be a reason, of course. But i smell something bad out of this."

"You're right, the gorilla over there smells like bad luck." said Kagura, pointing to a side of the empty classroom.

Shinpachi and Gintoki turned around and came face to face with Sorachi.

"Author gorilla!" they both exclaimed.

The gorilla stuck a finger in his nose and said:

"I brought you cards."

...

"Seriously? That's all?" said Shinpachi in a monotone voice.

...

"Yes, take them." he said and, thereupon, threw each of the Yorozuya's members a deck of cards of Duel Monsters.

The three decks were caught in flight.

Seeing his cards, Gintoki was shocked to see they were characters from Gintama.

"What the f*** is this, Gori-saaan? Why are these idiots here?" he asked incredulously.

_**"We can hear you, dumbass."**_ said a disgustingly familiar voice. Gintoki knew it was Mayonara.

_**"Who are you calling gorilla?" **_another familiar voice. Gintoki identified the voice from a cabaret employee and sister of one Yorozuya.

_**"Ha, ha, ha, ha, seems that this time you got us all in a big trouble, Kintoki."**_ said a stupid pilot.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING? WHY ARE TALKING IN MY HEAD? WHO ARE YOU CALLING KINTOKI, DAMN BASTARD?" Gintoki exploded.

Kagura and Shinpachi looked at him shocked.

"We also hear it, Gin-chan." said Kagura.

"I don't understand. Why are they stuck in this cards!? What's happening!?" Shinpachi demanded to know.

The gorilla looked at them carefully and after a couple of seconds, he spoke:

"These are some cards i'm giving you with the different characters of Gintama. The author of Yu-Gi-Oh let me give you these decks, so you better thank him."

"Thank him whaaat? Instead of helping us, you've brought the disgrace in a whole new level!" Gintoki cried.

The author gorilla ignored him and left just like if anything had happened.

"That gorilla..." a murderer aura began to glow from Gintoki.

Kagura and Shinpachi ignored Gintoki's reaction and left the classrooms with their decks at hands.

"Who do you have, Kagura-chan?" asked Shinpachi.


End file.
